


Thor’s Wild Stallion(smut)

by Opalinedream



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalinedream/pseuds/Opalinedream
Summary: Thor catches a glimpse of you during his battle and must have you. He finds you and makes you his in every way possible.





	Thor’s Wild Stallion(smut)

Thor crashes into the wall of your office building as rubble flies through the land scape landing over desks and piles of paper.

Thor still being flung by force catches the glimpse of your face and is caught off guard. He’s transfixed by your aura. Radiant your presence is alluring Thor can’t be shook by your beauty. Thor lifts up from the floor staring into your eyes he lifts stormbreaker and walks towards you.

You tremble, “Thor...”  
“YES, I am Thor, but I must know who you are. You are by far the most striking mortal I have ever laid eyes on.”

His stature is massive he looks like a mountain of muscles built on a foundation of power but his eyes stare as if hiding his passions. A warrior in battle knows to stay focused but it’s broken when struck by passion. You are the object of that passion. He looks down at you from his stance and throws storm breaker over his shoulder. He extends his to your face to wipe a way the strands that have come in moored from your hair. “I’ll be back for you soon, first I must attend to the battle.”  
Thor begins to walk away and you shout back to him, “but how will you find me?”. Thor nods back, “I’ll find you”.

You return home from the day of work still covered in dust from the office catastrophe. You’re setting your things down dusting rubble from your black leather pants. You hear the rain coming down but it sounds odd. Thunder cracks in the distances and slowly another piped even closer. Soon there was a boom right out your window. You run to the kitchen window to see the cacophony. Your view is obscured by the trees but it’s mostly nothing it’s the same view as ever. You head to the fridge to grab a beer and sit near the sliding glass window to watch the rain. The rain hasn’t begun so you decide to walk out on the balcony. You sit at the dinette table day dreaming about your encounter.

You think about how crazy it was that Thor blew through the wall of your office. The idea of him alone was enough to fuel you through your mundane morning. One minute I was filing a claim and the next Thor was dusting my cheek. You had seen him on the news before it was nothing at first but you were enamored with his rugged look and how massive his physique was in contrast to captain America or tony stark. “He’s real, a real man”. You thought as you started stroking your beer up and down. “He’s a real big man” your finger begins to swirl around the open mouth of the bottle playing with it is before taking a big drink.

You thought about every late night news special you’d seen of him how you wanted his hard body wraped around you. You became entranced with your fantasy’s staring off into the distance letting your mind wander. You focused on what he said “beautiful, radiant”. It’s not that you didn’t feel like these things, it was alluring that he noticed. “He wanted me, I wanted him.” You could feel you body getting warm. You had thought of every time you saw him before again your thoughts racing over and over. You take another drink “but how will he find me again.” The cold bottle perspired in the same way as you thought about Thor. It was a warm night and you felt like going inside noticing that the rain wasn’t going to arrive. “Would the lady have a drink for me as well?!?” Shouted from below.

Out from under the tree line you see a man standing under the balcony holding a large clay bottle, “I would have been here sooner,” He sets the bottle down, “but I need to take a detour to save a large carriage full of children from meeting certain peril”. You lean over the balcony to see your dreams be come reality. “You, it’s you!”, you shouted while hanging over the top rail of balcony rod iron. You almost stumble with excitement. “My lady if you fall I will surely catch you, but please stay safe”, He cautioned as he stiffened his body to act. “No I’m fine, everything is fine. What are you doing here.” You asked but immediately regretted you knew exactly what he was doing here and you wanted all to well for it to progress. Before he could answer you shout. “Meet me at my door”. 

Thor arrive at the door, he smelled of sweat. The manly type of sweat that comes from a long day of throwing around weights at the gym. “I hope you like ale, it is the best that Asgard has to offer. He lowers the large jug to the floor. “Yes” you said scanning his body from hair to ankle, “I do very much”. His body barely fit through the frame of the apartment. You turn around for a moment to grab glasses as you hear a cork open. You turn to find Thor drinking directly from the jug. He meets your eyes and he stops. “Sorry long day”. You chuckle at the sight. He boyishly wipes the top of the jug and pours out two glasses and sets the jug back on the floor. “I thought of you throughout the day. Your beauty permitted me”. He stared back into your eyes as you shakenly lifted your drink, the warm ale touched your lips. You placed the glass down as he grabbed your free hand caressing the space between thumb and fore finger. “I knew that I needed you”. You began to look down his arm and up to his face you still can’t believe the sight. He was a wall of man.

You grabbed his face and he grabbed yours and you began to kiss. His faces was as you thought it was. Warm, his chin was smooth like he had just shaved. Your only thought was what it would feel like resting between your thighs. He pulled away “glory lady, I have wanted this from the moment I saw your golden presence filled my thoughts”. He laid his lips back on to yours moving his them in tango with yours.

Thor scoops you out of your chair you can feel his leathery hand cupping your ass. You know what’s going to happen next and he’s thinking he same. Your lips haven’t left his from the moment he picked you up. He lays you on the couch near the table from where you were sitting. He asks you if you can turn the tv off. It was mid way through a rerun of Frazier you had put in right after you entered the apartment. He chcukled. “Wait... I do like the dog.” You laugh. And the two of you pause for a second. “Did you want to watch Frazier?” You asked with his face in your hands. He kisses you back as you stumble for the remote. The tv is off and you are illuminated by the glow of the kitchen light. Two glasses on the table reflect the gaze of Thor’s battle armor reflecting of off warm kitchen luminousences. He lifts up for a moment to in buckle his shirt from his shoulder. He chuckles “it’s Asgardian, everything is buckled” You laugh back patting his chest as his shirt comes off. He leans back down into you kissing your jaw line down to your mouth, down your chin over your neck as he is pulling your shirt over your shoulders. You throw the shirt aside as he lowers the top of your bra to gain access to you nipples. They’ve become engorged from the moment you’ve come home and he noticed. He teases the top of your nipples with the end of his tongue as if to signal that this is where he was going a little while later.

You pulled Thor back to you face to kiss again. He wraps his arm around your waist to hold you as you kiss him again you have begun to want him, need him and he wants you all the same. You push his head away from you gently and tell him to take off you pants. He gets up and slides your leather jeans down. The momentum of the pulls has him sit down on the couch by mistake. You begin to push on him with your toes playfully. He takes your foot in one hand and begins to massage the arch kissing on the top edge as he slowly works his way down the leg. His hands are massaging his way down the thigh as he works his lips down in a race to who can touch your vagina first. It was nearly as tie. He begins to kiss your vagina as if it were your own lips. Passionately as if with a lover he had known for years. His tongue worked with ease stimulating with every movement.

Your fingers run through his hair like fingers through sand. It’s thicker than anything you’ve ever felt before and you’re hoping that everything will live up to just this feeling. He runs his hands up around your sides leading them up to your breasts holding them gently with both palms not losing focus from the extradementional way he’s stimulated your clitoris. You felt surrounded by his massive arms flanking you on both sides. Your legs squeeze his head as he dips his tongue into your vagina touching the tips around the folds of your labia circling around your clitoris. You’ve become fix on the nights you thought of touching yourself to the news. Thinking about how he looked as you gazed at the summit of muscles one man can become if only to be born a god. And then he pulled his head away. You looked at him as he got to his feet and pulled down the rest of his clothes exposing the his godliness. He utters “this”.. he looks down “this was harder to battle with than I thought after seeing you”. His massive penis stood erect. You took it in hand like the beer bottle from earlier and began to stroke on it as if to tease. He stared down on you and you stare back. You tell him to lay down and he does. You look at him from his knees and begin to crawl up his body. “I just want to do one last thing before we continue”. “Yes” “can I ride you like a stallion”. He whispers “yes” he grabs your ass cheeks and pulls your vagina to his face. He’s delighted he wanted this more than he did before. You ride his face like it’s a rodeo. His tongue out stretches like a prop as you pulse against it.

You’ve become hypnotized by the euphoria. His tongue felt other worldly. Your nearly a release. Your vagina is so wet and hot he’s pulling away. You fingers run through his short hair like fresh shag carpeting. You grab his hair as if to pull him into you. You begin to pulse as you are about to cum and you become stunned. He lifts you from his chests and stares down at you. “My lady”. He looks down as His godly physique is on display. “You would not want to know what you put me through” his penis in engorged fully erect from the action before this moment. “You have given me this gift from the moment I laid eye on you”. His penis throbbing with excitement. He grabs you by the waists and places the tip of his penis on the edge of your vagina. He looks You in the eyes to know if it was ok to proceed. You look back and he knows. He slowly pushes in as you react to the movement. The shaft of his penis works it was down so far that you can feel your bodies touching. His first thrust felt like an eternity. Is this how gods fuck. And the next took half as long as that. It was as if a cars engine was turning on. Each thrust became half as short as the last until he hit a rhythm.

Thor looked down into your eyes but you can’t. You feel euphoria, Pleasure, at ease, comfort as his massive hands wrap around you. The tips of his index fingers gripping on to you back as his thumbs hold tight you your stomach. You back arches as to move your vagina to where you want as you begin to move your waist again to fuck him back as he fucks you. You are both living in symphony of each other both conducting a synergy of bodies rubbing back on each other. You want to heighten the excitement by massaging your clitoris as he pushes into you. He sees you hand moving and he moves into the same spot. You feel him in both locations surprising you with every move. You bite your lip and grab onto your breasts as he pushes back. You can’t take it. You just want to cum again. You do but he doesn’t stop he’s entranced by the way your body feels.

He backs away and asked if you are alright you say that you are as you begin to touch his penis with your hands. Stroking up and down as you begin to kiss on the tip of it. Before you know it he is on his back and you are back on top of him looking up at him from his knees. You stroke it up and down as he looks back at you. His dick can barely contain all the blood inside as it flops back down to his chest. You climb on top of him and push his dick inside of your vagina and use him like a mechanical bull. His hands ride up your sides as you push down on him. He has the look in his eyes as if he is scared. He’s going to cum. You look him in the eyes and shout “DONT YOU DO THIS TO ME”. He looks back at you and says “What... “ at that moment you start riding harder. The both of you cum at the same time. 

You fall onto Thor’s chest sweating as his cum drips out of you. He smiles at you and kisses your forehead. You can’t wait to fuck him again.


End file.
